The Next Generation
by Flippy Face
Summary: Now it's time for the children of the HTF and OCs to have fun. To have their own adventures. Together. Through High School. Accepting OCs. Read the details thoroughly please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You bros are going to kill me. ""OTL **

**Reasons n' stuff will be informed after this chapter. **

"... Berry! Time for school!" a voice wailed out from afar. Strawberry fluterred her eyes open, as she stood up on the bed, grabbing onto her head. "Okay mom!" she called out. She got off of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Strawberry was a mixture of a squirrel and wolf. She had large wolf ears and a soft squirrel tail. Her fur was tinted with a light red color, not enough to call it pink though. She grabbed her strawberry bow off the counter and fixed it smack in the middle of her head. She put on a red strapless shirt on and her ankle bracelet. She made her way outside her room into the kitchen, only to get greeted by her mom, Cherry.

Cherry smiled at her daughter, as she set down a plate full of fruit, which in course included strawberries. Strawberry sat down and ate the fruit with a big smile in her face. Cherry was a dark red wolf with a cherry neckalace and a gray tank top. She owned a fruit store that sold... fruits.

"Where's daddy?" asked Strawberry as her mother reached in the cupboard to make her own breakfast. "Oh you know, he's always off in the morning, waiting for the candy store to open in the earliest time possible." Cherry replied, chuckiling. Strawberry let out a giggle before she ate the last of her meal and stood up.

"Mom I'm going walking to school if you don't mind."

"Oh it's okay Berry, just be careful!"

Strawberry nodded her head before walking out the door, her backpack in hand.

**Well, I decided to make a new story in my gramma's computer, in the meantime of figuring out whut the hell is wrong with mah internet! D; **

**I seriously have a crap load of chapters to upload on all three of my stories. ; - ; **

**ANNNYWAYSSSSS, THIS WILL BE A VERY COMPICATED STORY SO STAY WITH ME BROS AND MAKE SURE YOU READ AND FOLLOW THE FOLLOWING THINGS: **

**1. You may choose an HTFxOC or an OCxOC.**

**2. Don't go overboard if the children have powers or super ninja skills. Just one simple power would be nice and nice fighting moves. PLEASE. **

**3. YOU MAY NOT CHOOSE THE FOLLOWING: **

**Flaky. (Taken)**

**Flippy. (Taken) **

**Sniffles. (On hold for somepony.)**

**Splendid. (On hold for an awesome tiger.)**

**Nutty. (Taken)**

**Cuddles and Giggles. (A couple.) **

**Handy and Petunia. (A couple.)**

**4. For the HTF: FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!**

**5. Give me some BASIC INFO on the parents, especially if it's OCxOC. Don't give me like their whole lives, they'll hardly be mentioned on the story. = . =**

**6. Write wisely on the OC form below, it's going to determine what kind of friends and classes they will have. - u -**

**7. ****APPLY THROUGH PM. OCS FROM REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED.**

**Child OC form:**

**Name: **

**Age(has to be high school age): **

**Personality: **

**Appearance(****HTF FORM. NO OVER CLOTHING OR HAIR LIKE IF IT'S A PERSON****): **

**Parents:**

**Basic info on the parents: **

**Type of people they like: **

**Type of people they dislike: **

**Hobbies: **

**Strongest subject(math, english, etc.):**

**Weakest subject: **

**Other: **

**Here's Strawberry's form:**

**Name: Strawberry Red**

**Age(has to be high school age): Sixteen**

**Personality: Cheerful, fun-loving, optimistic.**

**Appearance(****HTF FORM. NO OVER CLOTHING OR HAIR LIKE IF IT'S A PERSON****): wolf ears, squirrel tail, light red fur, NOT PINK. Strawberry bow, strapless shirt, ankle bracelet.**

**Parents: Nutty and Cherry**

**Basic info on the parents: "Like mother, like daughter." **

**Type of people they like: Anyone but the people below vvvv**

**Type of people they dislike: Scene people, wannabes, cocky people, mean people.**

**Hobbies: She loves to play basketball and run.**

**Strongest subject(math, english, etc.): Math, Science, PE.**

**Weakest subject: English.**

**Other: Despite her very girly appearance and personality, she is a total tomboy with a burning love for running. She perfers to hang out with guys, beacause they're easier to deal with. She's bisexual, and loves to eat fruit. **

**And as for Critics United, I'll take this stuff down when I get all the OCs I need, 'kay? So be patient, CU. ^ ^" Cherry and Strawberry belong to my sister. C: **

**IS EVERYPONY READY FOR THIS!? **

**READY...**

**SET...**

**GOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU BROS!~**

**It's just basically the introduction of the OCs. **

As Strawberry entered her first class, Biology, she saw that no one was here yet, not even the teacher. Figures, she should stop running some time, it's becoming a habit of hers. On her way over here, she bumped into a rather rude person, she didn't really recognize the boy, nor did she had the time to look at him correctly, but it didn't matter.

She took a seat in the back of the class as she waited for some people to walk in. After thirty minutes of her doodiling on paper and picking out fruit from her lunchbox in her backpack, a classmate finally arrived.

He was a dark blue cat with a white round belly. He looked at Strawberry for a moment before giving her a smirk and sat down at the far side of the small room. Strawberry huffed to herself as she crossed her arms.

Out of all the people, why him? He thinks he's soooo perfect at everything. It really bugged her. She believed his name is Tuffy, said the Biology teacher calling him many times, and he himself failing at every one. He thinks he's so smart.

Next came in a fox with periwinkle fur with thick red glasses. He wore a gray polo shirt and had a string tied around his finger. Strawberry let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the fox.

"Hi Flan!" she said, waving at the boy. Flan smiled back and sat next to her. "Hey Berry, what's up?" he replied. He took a seat next to Strawberry as they both started to strike a conversation with ghosts and paranormal stuff.

Next came in the class came a boy with snow white fur and cat ears and a squirrel tail. He wore a black tank top. Unlike the other guys, he had eyelashes. He was often mistaken for a girl, not that he really minds... he thinks. Volt took a seat in the back of the class, staring at Tuffy for a moment and averting his eyes to Strawberry and Flan.

After a few minutes, two tigers with blue fur and black stripes came inside the classroom. One had round squirrel ears while the other had sharp pointy ears. If you payed closely to their movements, you can see a pair of light blue wings under their arms.

Volt stared at the two twins. He would say Hi to them, but Fly, the boy, was very rude, and his sister, Sky, was too shy. Strawberry was the first to say hi to them as Sky waved back and Fly ignored her and took a seat. Volt glanced at Tuffy again as Tuffy stared back.

Before anything, a snow white wolf with a rabbit tail with mismatched colored eyes ran in. He wore a ripped sleevless shirt with stripes arm warmers. He ran in blushing as he looked around quickly, and he dove under the teacher's desk.

Before anyone could say anything, a boy identical to him, but with rabbit ears and wolf tail ran in. He gave off more of a happy expression. He wore a sleevless hoodie as he looked around. "Hey! Have you guys seen Delly?" he said, his voice sounded sweet and hopeful.

Flan and the others shook their heads. They were to afraid if they were to tell, Delivicious will get them later on for this.

Malicious' ears flopped down and gave a disapointed sigh. "Where did he leave off to?" he murmured to himself.

Just then, a wolf with white fur with black tipped paws and a black belly ran in. He wore a dark red jacket with fingerless black gloves with strips of pink. He took a few deep breathes as he stood up. "Maller! Wait up for me next time!" he huffed out.

Maller's ears perked a bit before scratching the back of his head. "Oops! Sorry Tyrell!, it's just that Delly was running off and you k-"

"DON'T CALL ME DELLY!" Del yelled out from under the desk. Maller turned to stare down at the desk as Del started to panic.

"Delly!~~" yelled out Maller as he tried hugging his identical twin. Everyone chuckled as Maller picked up Del as he started to hug him.

After a bit of trouble seperating Maller from Del, the two sat down in the front of the class alongside with Tyrell.

Next came in a gray lamb with white wool. She sat down quietly away from the others. Everyone thinks her name is Tinny, but it's really hard to remember her when all she does is ... sit there. Everyone had seen her talk at least once to a wall before, it's so weird.

Up next came another pair of twins. The girl, Reina, had snow white fur with cat ears and a fox tail tipped with pink, she also wore a yellow and pink scarf. The other one, the boy, Reiko, has pink fur with a white belly and yellow stripes.

Reina let out a quiet laugh. "I told you it was here!" she said, jabbing one finger at Reiko's chest. Reiko laughed nervously. "I seriously thought it was that way!" he argued, pointing at a way off angle. The both of them sat next to Strawberry and Flan, as they engaged more into conversation.

Next came in a girl with porcupine ears and a monkey tail with a piercing on it. Her fur was dark red and she had a few ruffled quills at the top of her head. She wore a ripped dark purple sleevless hoodie with a gold neckalace. She also wore fingerless black gloves. She came in, gave everyone a dirty glare, and sat way in the front.

Vanity, unlike her parents, is a very rude and mean person. She was known for picking on people, and making fun of others. However, she isn't as cruel as satan or something. Vanity took a big huff breath before she took out some blank paper and started to doodle on it.

Next came in yet another pair of twins. The girl, Naifu, is a white tasmanian with a puma's tail. Her white fur had a tinge of blue on it, alongside with ruby eyes. The boy, Nomast was a very light brown puma that has soft blue eyes. His fur is lightly spiked. He has a bit of feminime features, like Reiko and Volt.

After Vanity snorted at Nomast's prescence and Naifu glaring at her, they took a seat on the way back of the class, next to Volt.

Now that everyone was here, all of them waited patiently for the teacher.

Strawberry's group were still protesting about the paranormal activity happening around the classroom. Flan had sworn he saw two wolf ghosts flying around this school.

Tuffy decided to scoot closer to Maller, Del, and Tyrell, who were discussing on running tactics and on how to not get tired easily.

Volt was having a pleasant conversation with Nomast and Naifu, who were talking about the latest things they found "cute."

Fly and Sky were quietly having a discussion about if they were to just skip school and go visit their Uncle Sub Zero or something.

Tinny was silently staring at Vanity, who was still doodling on her blank paper. To Tinny's observations, it looked like she had tried drawing Maller and Del.

A few minutes passed until a tall anteater with dark blue glasses came in.

"Hello everyone!" he said with a bright smile. Everyone stopped their conversations as they turned to the teacher.

Sniffles gulped as he saw Nomast giving him a death glare, but he quickly avoided him by averting his eyes at Flan, who was smiling at him kindly and silently saying 'hi'. Sniffles nodded his head, and with another smile, he sat behind his desk.

"Alright. Class is beginning now. Let me take roll."

Everyone nodded their heads as they waited patiently for their teacher.

"Strawberry?"

"Here!"

"Flan?"

"Over here dad!"

"Tuffy?"

"Present."

"Volt?"

"Here!"

"Fly?"

"Here..."

"Sky?"

"Here as well."

"Tyrell?"

"Over here~!"

"Tinny?"

"...here..."

"Reina?"

"Here!"

"Reiko?"

"Over here Mister!"

"Naifu?"

"Here."

"Uh... N-nomast?"

"... HERE."

"Delivicious?"

"Tch... here.."

"Malicious?"

"HERE~!"

"Vanity?"

"..."

"Vanity?"

"... Here..."

"Okay... Riddler?"

Everyone took a look at the empty seat spot behind Del. Sniffles sighed. "He's always late.." he murmured. He looked at the clock for a few minutes. _He should be here just about... now. _

At that cue, a boy with large pointy black fox ears and a black bear tail walked in very slowly. He had sick yellow fur with a black ruffled spot at the top. He also wore large round glasses, with a thick black scarf covering half of his face, and dog tags. His paws and feet were tipped with black all the way to his elbows and knees. If you payed really close attention, you can see strange markings on his face.

Sniffles sighed. "Riddler... you're late. Again."

Vanity let out a nasty snort as the room was silent.

Riddler's ears perked as he looked down the floor quickly. "... sorry..." he immediatley walked off and took his seat behind Del.

Sniffles let out another sigh as he layed back in his chair. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He looked at his class and smiled.

"Class has started."

**FINALLY FINISHED IT. ""OTL**

**I was ment to upload it two days ago, but something personal happened and I was just about angry those two days, sorry everypony!**

**I am still accepting OCs! Just no more twins or triplets or quads. PLEASE. ""OTL**

**Oh, and I'm also accepting TEACHER OCS. So if you want your parent OC to be teacher, please message me. C: **

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Nother chapter for you bros! :D **

**I forgot to do the disclaimer btw. OTL**

**HTF belongs to Mondo Media. (Even though it would be fucking awesome if I owned it. D8)**

**Strawberry and Cherry belongs to my sister, Crayon.**

**Vanity and Stevie belongs to my fellow awesome bro(and my wife 8'D), Flaky. :D**

**The rest of the OCs belong to their awesome ass owners!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~~**

Class went by smoothly for Strawberry. The assignments for her were a breeze, according to her. In the last ten minutes of class, Sniffles smiled at his class, avoiding Nomast's hardcore stare.

"Today, we'll be doing our very first project!" he said excitedly as he reached into his drawer to take out stacks of paper. Everyone began to groan at the sight of the mountain pile. Sniffles frowned for a moment. "It's going to be about motion. I'm going to have to ask you to build your own minature car without using mechanical devices."

At this perked everyone's intrests. Especially Reiko and Reina.

"Now you ill be working in groups.."

Everyone cheered.

"That I will choose."

Everyone groaned again.

Sniffles frowned for a moment before turning his head to the computer. "Ahem." He called out. "Group 1: Vanity, Delivicious, Malicious, and Riddler."

Those four turned their heads to look at each other. Except for Riddler, who was just staring at Del, who was growling back at him. Tyrell was disapointed while Vanity started to complain on about how she could do this herself.

Sniffles cleared his throat again before the room went silent. "Next group: Tinny, Naifu, Nomast, and Tuffy." Again, the room went into an uproar as Naifu was complaining about Tuffy, while Tuffy began to make fun of Naifu, and Tinny was just staring at the wall next to her.

Sniffles tossed them an annoyed look as the room went silent yet again. "Alright. Group 3: Fly, Sky, Volt, and Tyrell." This time no one complained. The four stared at each other as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Sniffles smiled. "Okay! Group 4: Strawberry, Flan, Reiko and Reina."

The four cheered as they high fived eachother as the others were starting to complain.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Del, who looked like he was ready to pound on the teacher.

Sniffles lips curled into a smile and shrugged. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Just beacause Flan is y-" Del got cut off as the bell rang.

"Oh! Class is over that fast?" Sniffles said, chuckling.

Del's eye began to twitch as he lunged at the teacher, but Maller helded him back. "Del calm yourself! I'll tell dad if you don't!" he said in a stern voice. Del stood still for a moment before he turned around, facing his back at the teacher and grumbling. Flan looked like he was about to get out of his seat, but he sat down soon after Del started to pack his things. As everyone began to leave, Sniffles was passing out the project packets to his students out the door.

"Now remember, you have to build a car that does not run on mechanical parts." he reapeated as he handed out the assignments.

"Hey Flan! What class do you have next?" Strawberry said looking at her scheduele and back at Flan's. Flan studied his for a moment, glancing at his finger tied with string every so often. "Uhh... I have English... and you?" he replied. Strawberry's ears flopped down as she sighed in disapiontment. "I have Art..." she sighed out. Flan patted her head. "It's okay Berry! I bet some of our friends might be there. See you at lunch?" he said, smiling. Strawberry smiled as she nodded her head and skipped off to her class with Mr. Chip.

Flan looked at the girl skip off for a moment before walking into his class, he was the last student to come in.

He sat down in the back of the class as he studied everyone who was here while the teacher arrived. He took notice that Vanity, Riddler, Naifu, Del, Maller and Tinny were here. There was also a hybrid of a cobra rattlesnake named Azile lying down in the front. He had the rattle from the rattlesnake part, and the marked features of a cobra. His scales were checkered black and white. He glanced around more to see at the far end a snow white lemur named Spades with rainbow colored eyes, feet, tail, paw pads, and her stomach. She also has rainbow in the inside of her ears. She wore a rainbow bandana around her neck.

She seemed to be staring in utter fear at Riddler, who was glancing back with his stoic eyes of his. Flan had takened notice that when Spades looks at any dull color, she immediatley widens her eyes and starts breaking into cold sweat. Flan sighed as he began to take out his folder to look at his scheduele. Who was his teacher again? It's just been 3 days when he started school and he's already forgetting his teachers. Great.

He looked at the teacher's name who was next to the title "English". _Sid White... _he thought to himself.

At that moment, a very tall and skinny albino cat came in. He had black ears and a long black tail alongside with a oversized black sweater that hung from his shoulders. He had the most droopiest eyes as he looked around the room. The class went silent as everyone stared at him. He lazily slumped over to his desk and sat down silently. Flan noticed that he had a bit of a hunchback, but not in a super creepy way.

The cat surveyed the class, especially eyeing at Riddler. He then rached into his drawer and took out a lot of papers and began to pass them out.

When Flan recieved his paper, he took notice that it was a story to read. _The World On The Turtle's Back_, the title read. After a few first lines of reading it, he heard a few movements. He looked up to see that the teacher had moved Riddler to the front with him. Flan curiously stared at the teacher, while the teacher walked back to his desk and sat there.

"Well this is awkward." yawned out Vanity as she put her hands behind her back. She yawned as she looked down at her paper.

Spades seemed to be calm now, since the teacher had moved Riddler. She leaned into Flan.

"Why doesn't the teacher say anything? He's been passing out these stories for the past few days!" she said. The both of them looked at Sid, who was tiredly staring at Riddler, who was staring back. "I don't know, he keeps moving Riddler to the front too, I wonder why." he said, lost in thought. "I heard that his dad and the teacher are childhood friends." Spades replied, grabbing onto her paper and surveying the story. "Yeah.." mumbled Flan, looking down at his own paper.

After a couple of minutes of reading this story he looked back at Spades, who looked up and stared back around the same time.

"This story awfully sounds a lot like..."

"Mr. Pocky?"

"The history teacher?"

"Yeah..."

"Could this be...?"

"Naaaa." the both said at the same time, chuckling nervously.

"Hey Delly." Maller said, looking down at his page. Del eyed him for a second. "Yes bro?" he replied. "Do you think the guy in this story..." he started, ".. is Mr. Pocky?" Del finished. Maller nodded his head. "Quite possibly." Del replied, re-reading the story.

Sid and Riddler were staring at each other silently through the whole class time. Sid rose an eyebrow at him as Riddler blinked slowly.

"Tch. Weirdos." Vanity said as she turned the paper over and started to doodle.

Naifu silently sat as she curiuosly stared at Azile. It was very rare for a snake to live in this town... she even heard that Azile can walk through walls. "Amazing.." she thought out loud.

Tinny turned around to look at Naifu. Naifu nervously looked down at her paper, embarrased that she uttered that word.

Tinny turned back around and started to stare at the wall for the next hour.

After everything, the bell had finally rung. _What a awkward class. _thought Del as he grabbed Maller by his hand. "C'mon Maller! Lunch time~!" Del unnaturally cherped as he grabbed Maller and dragged him out of class.

**Chapter has been completed.! (/o-o)/ **

**Who the hell is Mr. Pocky? **

**A new OC of mine, based off a short story I recently read, that's all I can tell you for now. ^ ^ **

**Lunch has started, and Del is in a happy mood?! O-O **

**Until next time~!**

**With All Due Respect, **

**Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesus penis, I've been busy lately. .-.**

**Nevertheless, on with the chapter! . u .**

"Delly! Your hurting my wrist!" wailed out Maller as Del was gripping his wrist excidetly. They were waiting for their food, in the lunch line. Despite Del's attempts to be in line first, there were a few tree friends ahead of him.

"Oh, sorry bro." he growled under his throat as he let go of Maller. Ahead of them were Fly and Sky, who were quietly waiting for the line to advance.

Maller tapped on Sky's shoulder, and being the friendly guy he is, smiled and waved. "Hi! I'm Malicious! I have you guys for Biology! this is my twin brother Delivicious!" he introduced, putting an arm around Del's shoulder.

Sky flinched a bit before turning around. She smiled and waved back. "I'm Sky... I do see you in Biology... this is my brother Fly." she said, pointing at her brother. Fly didn't even turn when he heard his name. Maller smiled at his back and turned him around himself.

"Hi!" he said. Sky seemed to glare at Maller for a moment before muttering a 'Hello'. Del was keeping a cautious eye at Sky as they were advancing in towards the line.

As Maller was talking away with Fly and Sky, Del felt like something weird. Like if someone... was watching him. He turned all the way around, only to stop dead in his tracks as Riddler was staring back with his wide stoic eyes. Del started to growl at his face. _What the hell is he staring at? What's his god damn problem? _

"Del?" Maller questioned as he waved his hand at his face. Del snapped out of his glare. "What is it?" he replied rather coldly. Maller flinched a bit before pointing in front of him with Fly and Sky watching. "The food?"

Del's lips cracked into a smile as he grabbed his tray and began to fill up with all kinds of foods. He then grabbed Maller and sat down at end of the cafeteria where a yellow chipmunk and Tyrell was sitting at, leaving Fly and Sky clueless.

"Hey Huggles! Hey Tyrell!" chirped Del as he sat down with his brother and began to eat his food. The yellow chipmunk nodded her head ansd giggled as Tyrell scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Strawberry skipped to her table with her own lunch bag. Sitting in the table was Reina, Reiko, Volt, and Flan. She sat down as she began to eat her food. "Hey Berry! Have any ideas on the project Flan's dad gave us?" Reiko asked as he and Reina were already working on the blueprints. Strawberry giggled as she shook her head. "Nope. You guys are the inventors here. Flan and I will just explain the movements and present them." Strawberry replied as she opened the case to her fruit and began eating the pieces of watermelon. She should've waited before, she already ate all the strawberries when she was waiting for the class to arrive in Biology.

"Hey everyone, I got a plan." Flan said as he rubbed his paws together. Everyone leaned in close to eachother as they started to whisper amongst themselves.

Azile slithered to Tinny's table and sat there next to Spades, Naifu and Nomast. "Hey everyone." he said as he took out his lunchbox. Everyone nodded their heads at him. "Hey- Tinny is it? What are we going to do about Mr. Sniffles' project?" Nomast asked as she leaned back against her chair and took a sip from her chocolate milk. Tinny stood quiet as she averted her eyes to the nearest wall next to her. "... Joseph says that I should do the design..." she quietly said she reached into her backpack and took out a tin can and started to nibble on it.

Naifu and Nomast gave her a weird glance. "Joseph?" asked Spades. Tinny nodded her head. "Joseph." she said, reasurring her.

Riddler took a seat in the far edge of the corner. Sitting there, was Vanity, Tuffy, and a light blue beaver named Chuck. He grabbed the spot nearest to the corner, isolating himself from that group.

"C'mon Chuck, don't be such a baby, you'll eventually have to ask her." Tuffy remarked as he poked at his food around. "I-i don't know dude, what if she doesn't like me?" Chuck nervously asked as he rubbed his arm. "She totally likes you! I mean look at her!" Tuffy said as he pointed across the room and catched a quick glimpse of Huggles looking at Chuck. The beaver's cheeks grew red as he fiddled with his fingers. "I don't know.."

The bell rang.

"Hey, what class do you have next Fly and Sky?" Maller asked as he ran up to them with his angry identical twin brother. Fly and Sky looked at their schedules. "Uh... I have History and Sky has Auto Mechanics..." replied Fly as she looked over Fly's paper. Del's ears perked a bit as Maller gave out a disapointed sigh. "I have Computer Tech... but Delly has History!" replied Maller as he pointed at Del.

Del gave out a low growl to everyone as he crossed his arms. "I hate History... he murmured. Sky gave Del a look as Fly giggled a bit. "We better get to class..." Fly mentioned. Everyone nodded as they departed.

It was a quiet and awkward walk between Del and Fly. As they made it to their class, they saw Reiko, Reina, Spades, Huggles, Chuck, and Volt. The both of them took a seat in the back of the class.

Most of the classmates were talking amonst themselves, discussing on the story they recently read that reminded them of Mr. Pocky, the history teacher. Somewhere around that moment, a very old-aged deer with light brown fur and no antlers popped his head out slowly from underneath his desk. The deer had multiple white square markings stretched across his arms, belly and face. He wore a multicolored headband that covered half of his eyes, giving off a serious expression. He had many piercings on his deer ears with dream catchers stuck to it, along with two large peacock feathers and one white feather that stuck to the headband.

He stood up as the class went silent. Everyone took notice of the necklace that held onto a yet another dream catcher. He gave out a soft smile to his class before speaking. "Hello everyone, I am Mr. Pocky, as you can see."

**Holy buck. Sorry I haven't been updating. **

**Been drawing like crazy, motivation of art calls for me~!**

**And school and band really kill the energy I have. -_- **

**On the plus side, Sempai and I will be starting a manga, I will be providing the story, she will be providing the art. We're both excited about it, we've been talking about it for almost a year now? And we finally decide to do it. C: Please do check it out after it's out. **

**(We're still working on the story cover. We keep disagreeing on the main character's face and hair. xD ) **

**With All Due Respect, **

**Sam. **


End file.
